


The Best Dreams are Unexpected

by Ghoulboyboos



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboyboos/pseuds/Ghoulboyboos
Summary: That night, they have a good, filling dinner, watch a movie and drink a couple of beers. It’s not enough to get drunk, because Shane wants Ryan to be aware of things, but enough to give them a little buzz, enough to loosen muscles and make both of them a little sleepy. Especially Ryan. He nods off against Shane’s shoulder during the second movie and when he sits up again, he makes a show of yawning and stretching and rubbing his eyes. He looks very, very sleepy and Shane would usually think about how cute he looks, but he knows the implications this time and his mouth goes dry.“I think I’m gonna turn in.” Ryan says, voice very soft and light and he mumbles a lot more than he usually would, but Shane gives himself a push and plays along. He reaches out and runs a hand through Ryan’s hair, pulls him in and kisses his forehead, caring and sweet.“You look so tired baby, you really should. I’ll stay up a little longer, alright?”Ryan nods, eyes nearly slipping shut all the way. He smiles softly as Shane takes his face in his hands and kisses him on the mouth, lingering just a little bit.“Okay.” He finally says. “Goodnight, Shane.”





	The Best Dreams are Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I have a huuuuge weak spot for (consensual) somnophilia and this fandom has actually made me not dislike Daddy kink, so it kind of both ended up in this one. Whelp. Hope you like it!

“I finally got it.”

 

Shane looks up from his laptop where he’d been idly switching between social media sites and he blinks at Ryan who’s sitting down next to him on the couch.

“Got what?”

Ryan looks excited, so Shane closes his laptop and moves it out of the way, listening intently.

“Remember the sleep thing we talked about? My dream?”

Shane does.

 

About two weeks prior Shane awoke to Ryan burying himself closer to his body while they were in bed. Ryan had whimpered and groaned and for a moment, Shane had thought his boyfriend was having nightmares. But the soft, gasping breaths quickly indicated what was really going on and he had opened his eyes to the sight of Ryan squirming on the mattress next to him, eyes screwed shut and both his hands shoved down his pants, trying to stifle whimpers by biting on his bottom lip.

Shane had gladly assisted Ryan in solving the little “problem” but he couldn’t hold back his curiosity what had gotten Ryan in the mood so early. They were usually pretty open about sexual things, even though neither of them was exceptionally kinky. So far, trying shower sex and tying Shane’s wrists to the headboard with a tie one memorable night had been the most “extreme” things they had done. Still, both knew that if there was something they would like to try out, they could talk about anything. Ryan seemed unsure about that in this case, but finally, with Shane stroking his back and reassuring him that it was alright, he slowly and carefully shared his dream. Shane understood why he was unsure about it, because the whole thing sounded a bit… dangerous at first.

 

Ryan had dreamed about sleeping alone and Shane coming home very late, creeping in the bedroom without waking Ryan up and slipping under the sheets with him. Shane in the dream wouldn’t just lie down and curl up with Ryan, he let his hands wander, stroked over Ryan’s sleep-warm skin, slipped a hand in his boxers to palm at his dick. In his dream, Ryan had been in his body but also not, seeing Shane slowly getting his unconscious form riled up and excited, he had felt and seen how Shane touched Ryan and also himself while doing it, finally rolling on top of Ryan’s sleeping form to rut against his leg, rubbing himself on Ryan without even causing him to stir much. Ryan’s dream version had come in his pajama pants under Shane’s careful touches, shuddering and breathing out, a flush to his cheeks as he twitched in Shane’s grip. He had melted into the bed afterwards, barely noticing how Shane kissed his neck and muttered something about Ryan being a good little toy, telling him to go back to sleep while he used Ryan’s limp hand to jerk himself off.

 

Ryan had been beet red by the time he finished his story and Shane had the most confusing boner. It was hot to see Ryan this riled up and share a kink with him. But the version of Shane that Ryan had dreamed up felt wrong to him. In this fantasy, Shane was molesting Ryan while he was asleep and unaware, getting himself off with his body without permission or Ryan’s input and at first. If he was honest, it repulsed him a little. But the longer he thought about it, the more he realized that Ryan probably didn’t want someone to molest him in his sleep without his permission, whether it was Shane or someone else. The fantasy that excited Ryan so much was the idea that he trusted Shane completely. That he wanted to fall asleep around Shane after telling him that he could touch him, could get him off and could use his body to get himself off. Ryan wanted to give all control to Shane and just rest and sleep and dream while Shane touched him and made both of them feel good.

For a long time, they just talked about it. Ryan stopped feeling guilty after a while, grateful for Shane’s reassurance. In return, he had reassured Shane that neither did he believe that Shane would ever abuse his trust like that, nor that he wanted Shane to actually touch him without talking it through first. It was a tricky situation, the whole sleep thing. Ryan being asleep meant he couldn’t retract consent, couldn’t think about the situation and could not give his input to Shane after the scene started. It would mean that if something went wrong, if Shane accidentally hurt him in some way or other, Ryan would wake up in an unpleasant way and Shane didn’t want to risk that. It scared the shit out of him to even consider it and Ryan understood. He quickly dismissed his dreams and the idea and suggested that Shane should just forget about it. But Shane didn’t want to forget about it, because he had seen how riled up Ryan had gotten.

He suggested they could try, at least to some extent. They could play with it, maybe have Ryan just act like he’s asleep so he can tell Shane where his limits were. They only needed a good way for Shane to check in on Ryan without ruining the scene.

 

And apparently, Ryan had found one.

 

“I found this website with tips for BDSM,” he starts, laughing at Shane’s slight frown. “I don’t plan on doing much of that, but they got some neat ideas. Like when you’re tied up and gagged and can’t use safewords or taps? They say the person in binds should hold a ball or something? A bouncy ball, for example and in their hand, I mean. If something feels wrong, they can drop it and the person in control unties them and such. It could be… a way?” He doesn’t seem entirely sure. “I mean… if you don’t like the idea of me being asleep I could just wait until I feel kind of tired and lie down and hold a ball or bell or something? And I pretend to be fully asleep so I can fantasize about it but you don’t feel like you’re doing something I don’t want?”

He gets quieter, then.

“But if you’re not up for it that’s fine as well.”

 

Shane waits for his subconscious to jump on the opportunity. He could just tell Ryan he’s not into it and that would be it.

Nothing inside him protests. Sure, he’s still worried about harming Ryan in one way or the other, but on the other hand…

Deep down there is a twinge of arousal at the though of Ryan presenting himself as soft and boneless and drowsy and without restraint. At the mercy of Shane, anything he wants at his fingertips. It excites him and Shane rolls his shoulders as he feels a shiver run down his back.

 

“I want to. For you and for me.” He says, honestly.

 

Ryan’s eyes go a little wide but then he’s smiling.

“Are you sure?”

Shane wraps an arm around him.

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m still worried I could hurt you or do something that you hate so much it ruins things. But… fuck, Ryan. You should have seen yourself that morning. You were so _desperate._ I want to make you feel like that. Which is why I also want you to be  aware… at least a bit. Where is the fun in you sleeping through _all_ of it?”

He grins a little because he catches Ryan shiver and smile at that.

“So, what you’re saying is...” Ryan still sounds careful. “You’re willing to try?”

“I’m willing to try.” Shane says firmly. “I like the idea of you holding something that can make a noise, like a bell. You can shake it in your hand if you want me to slow down and drop if if you want me to stop and talk about things. That way I don’t have to ask you for feedback that would take you out of it.”

Ryan nods, eyes wide and sparkling.

“I want that, yes. I- is it really okay for you?”

Shane cups Ryan’s face in his hands.

“I want this too, Ryan. I mean, Jesus Christ, of course I was worried at first but… I can’t say I don’t like the thought.” He flushes a bit. “You, all relaxed and waiting, just laid out for me? Shit, that is really hot.”

Ryan is a little red too and his grin widens.

“Okay. God, I’m so glad you said that I thought I would drag you into something-”

Shane just shakes his head and kisses him. They cling to each other, Ryan groaning a little bit which sends a pulse of want through Shane.

“One more thing!” Ryan gasps as he pulls back. “Could you… maybe dirty talk a bit? While you touch me? When I’m awake, I wanna hear your thoughts. And- and- Well.” He clears his throat. “Your fantasies as well.”

Shane gulps. His hands on Ryan’s hips shake a little.

“Anything for you, baby.” He finally manages. “You know I love being a storyteller.”  
Ryan glares, daring him not to bring up the Hot Daga. Before Shane can say something, Ryan is kissing him again, pushing his tongue against Shane’s and swallowing any weak willed protest that Shane could think about.

 

That night they don’t try it yet. They make out on the couch and eventually migrate to the bedroom, too impatient to work one of them open enough to take a cock, so they just rut against each other with Shane jerking them off together and when Ryan comes he hisses Shane’s name and goes lax for a moment as if he fell asleep and Shane feels his still twitching cock spurt another splatter of cum over his fingers.

 

_Holy shit._

 

-

 

Ryan has everything planned out and Shane is equal parts impressed, intimidated and grateful.

He looks at the list Ryan printed out. It’s a relatively simple set of “do’s and don’t’s”, things Ryan likes and wants Shane to do to him and things that are out of the question. The “do” list is a lot longer than the other one. Pretty high up is “please call me names / talk about me being good for you / your toy & please objectify me” and Shane’s ears get hot because that one is new. He is usually very loving with Ryan. He showers him with compliments when they are making love – they rarely are just  _fucking,_ maybe sometimes when they don’t have much time _–_ and he adores the way Ryan looks down at him when he rides Shane’s cock and Shane can’t do anything but babble about how beautiful and perfect Ryan looks and how good he feels, how hot and wet and tight he clenches around him and how wonderful his muscles ripple while he gyrates his hips. Ryan is weak to flattery and he tends to blush when Shane talks to him like that, but the way his pace will pick up and how he clings to Shane tells him he loves it just as much.

 

This, however is different. This is Ryan wanting to explore something a little more dirty, a little more debauched.  Something just a little bit dark.  He wants to be degraded,  almost to a mere  _thing_ that is meant to get Shane off and he likes the idea so much he asks Shane to do it right off the bat with a “please”. Shane expects to be put off by this but he isn’t. Of course he doesn’t want to treat Ryan badly  and he would never  _think_ of him as an object , but he does want to indulge in Ryan’s fantas ies . He wants his boyfriend to get desperate and riled up. He wants Ryan to get what he desires because he  _loves_ this man. So he goes through the list and only vetoes one or two bits for the first time because he doesn’t want them to get overwhelmed and Ryan seems oddly touched by Shane’s enthusiasm because he takes Shane’s face in his hands and kisses him long and sweet and holds onto him, muttering thanks  while again and again mentioning that Shane can duck out anytime he feels uncomfortable. Shane shushes him and tells him it’s okay. Because he really feels himself wanting this. If it’s just because its Ryan or because he found a new kink to explore  for himself , he doesn’t know, but it doesn’t really matter in the end.  They are together and they will explore this together. If it doesn’t work out, they don’t have to get back to it. But Shane has the feeling it will  work .

 

That night, they have a good, filling dinner, watch a movie and drink a couple of beers. It’s not enough to get drunk, because Shane wants Ryan to be aware of things, but enough to give them a little buzz, enough to loosen muscles and make  both of  them a little sleepy. Especially Ryan. He nods off against Shane’s shoulder during the second movie and when he sits up again, he makes a show of yawning and stretching and rubbing his eyes. He looks very, very sleepy and Shane would usually think about how cute he looks, but he knows the implications this time and his mouth goes dry.

  
“I think I’m gonna turn in.” Ryan says, voice very soft and light and he mumbles a lot more than he usually would, but Shane gives himself a push and plays along. He reaches out and runs a hand through Ryan’s hair, pulls him in and kisses his forehead, caring and sweet.

“You look so tired baby, you really should. I’ll stay up a little longer, alright?”

Ryan nods, eyes nearly slipping shut all the way. He smiles softly as Shane takes his face in his hands and kisses him on the mouth, lingering just a little bit.

“Okay.” He finally says. “Goodnight, Shane.”

He gets up and wobbles a little and Shane knows it’s for show, because Ryan can take both alcohol and exhaustion. Still, it is kind of exciting seeing the first hints of sleep and  softness in Ryan’ s movements . Shane swallows and leans back, forcing himself to concentrate on the movie. He  decides to give Ryan at least twenty minutes to relax and sink into a doze. If Ryan would actually fall asleep, Shane would make sure to wake him gently before  starting anything .

He shuffles in his seat, adjusts his half-hard dick in his pants and stares at the screen.  There is no way that he will be able to focus on the movie now, but he needs to give Ryan some time. So he all but sits on his hands while he waits and he imagines Ryan changing into his pajamas, maybe also half-hard from their kissing and the idea of Shane sneaking in and touching him while he’s “out”. 

Shane bites his bottom lip. He could jerk off to the thought and maybe give Ryan an extra fifteen minutes to relax , but he is pretty sure that Ryan is even more riled up than he is, so he decides that it would probably not help their…  _cause._

 

He keeps checking the time. When the fifteenth minute passes, he turns off the TV and gets up. It’s suddenly pretty hot in their apartment, so Shane yanks off his sweater and leaves it on the couch before he carefully makes his way towards their bedroom.

Shane never payed any attention to how loud the hinges of their bedroom door squeak, even though he pushes the door open pretty smoothly. He cringes at the noise and waits. The lamp on Ryan’s side of the bed is on and Ryan is sprawled out, half on his side and half on his stomach, right in the middle of the bed. He is wearing a t-shirt and his boxers and his legs are kind of pulled up, but not pressed together and entangled in the blanket. One of his hands hangs off the side of the bed and Shane can see the glint of metal in his loose fist. The bell.

 

Shane bought it for Ryan. It’s a round, golden bell. Pretty. The type one would see on the harness of Santa’s reindeer and Ryan had scoffed at Shane for bringing Santa into something that is going to take place in their bedroom. Still, the bell fits perfectly in Ryan’s fist and the fact that he is still holding it shows Shane that his boyfriend can’t be completely asleep. He is breathing deeply and slowly, however, his head in the pillow and his mouth just slightly open. Shane stands in the door for a moment. Ryan is truly beautiful. Whenever Shane tells him that outside the bedroom, he gets a scoff and a laugh, but usually Shane tries his best to make sure that Ryan believes him, because it’s the truth. Ryan has lovely, brown skin with an amber glow in the current light. Somehow, he always looks warm, always looks so alive and even when he’s not smiling or grinning, his cheeks look full and soft. His lips are full as well and they have just the tiniest hint of a pink hue to them. Whether he is thoughtfully pursing them, sucking on a pen while deep in thought or stretching them in one of his wide, bright grins, Ryan’s lips always look kissable. His hands are the hands of someone who works out, some callouses from playing the guitar or lifting weights and they are dexterous and secure, especially when Ryan is touching Shane. Ryan’s arms are to die for. Muscular, firm, beautiful. Shane could bury his teeth in Ryan’s bicep any day but it’s especially nice when they are rutting together, not really a matter who is topping and Ryan clings to Shane, his muscles bulging and Shane always, always closes a hand around the bicep. Ryan knows, because it’s really obvious and Shane knows that Ryan’s gym selfies aren’t just a reminder that he should also get his ass off the couch once in a while, but also Ryan showing off for him.

On the bed, the blanket barely covers Ryan’s legs and ass and there is a wonderful strip of warm skin between  the hem of his shirt and the waistband of his boxers.  Shane swallows and rubs his hands together.

 

_Okay_ .

 

This isn’t just the sleep-sex thing. This is a kink with  _layers_ , because Ryan wants Shane to  _use_ him, to make him into an object to satisfy his needs, his  _lust_ and Shane is ready to give it a try. For Ryan, for himself, for  _them_ , it doesn’t matter. He isn’t an actor, but he can play if he’s invited to. Especially when it’s about making Ryan feel good. So Shane rolls his shoulders back, swallows down his fear and changes his mindset. A sliver of his consciousness wonders if that is what BDSM relationships feel like, if there is a dom-mode and a sub-mode you can fall into, a mindset you can just pull up if you need it. Maybe there is. Any way, Shane closes his eyes for a moment and summons a different version of himself. A Shane that is focused on himself and his own needs. Someone who considers the person he is with as someone to get off to and not much more. Someone who would think that slipping into their bedroom while they are asleep is just taking what is his.

He swallows a bit. Maybe too much for now. However, he can summon a Shane that is interested in playing with his boyfriend’s body while he’s asleep to figure out what gets Ryan  _subtly_ aroused, what gets him to cum over their sheets without  waking up .  _Better._

 

Shane walks over to the bed and keeps his eyes on Ryan. He is still breathing deeply, still clutching the bell, still – on the outside – fast asleep and unassuming.  Shane isn’t really sure how to start, but then again, he kind of knows Ryan’s weak points, so he decides to focus on that as he slowly, carefully sits on the edge of the bed. Ryan’s breathing doesn’t change, but his eyelids flutter for a moment and Shane tastes a hint of true fear that Ryan could wake up.  _Wow._ He’s more invested in this than he thought. 

He decides he should maybe start slowly, innocently. Something he might even do outside of this fantasy, he decides. Shane stretches out a hand and softly pets Ryan’s hair, feeling the soft strands under his fingertips and the slightest of twitches from his boyfriend. It’s cute, the way that Ryan’s eyelids move just a tiny little bit, how he turns his head to brush against Shane’s hand. He could still be believably asleep and Shane swallows.

 

His fingers dance over Ryan’s neck, tickling him until he hears those deep breaths hitch before he moves down to curl his fingertips under the edge of the thin shirt Ryan is wearing. The muscles under the skin Shane brushes against twitch slightly but Ryan himself stays still and quiet and Shane decides to be a bit bolder. He strokes against Ryan’s skin with his knuckles, just for a bit before he shifts and slides a hand under Ryan’s shirt, palm pressed against a warm back and it’s fucking wonderful to feel Ryan arch up just the slightest bit. Ryan breathes in a little bit more so his lungs spread his rib cage and his back presses against Shane’s palm. Shane’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips and he pushes the shirt up just a bit to kiss over the skin on Ryan’s lower back. Because he is so close and so focused he hears Ryan’s breath hitch again, but it doesn’t take him out of the scene. Ryan could still be fast asleep, dreaming of something that might shock him for a second when something familiar but _not_ touches his back. Even though he knows Ryan’s not really asleep, he can trick himself into believing he could b e. He can believe that Ryan is dreaming in some way, feeling something or someone touch him while Ryan doesn’t do anything about it, maybe even _can’t_ do anything about it.

Shane pushes the shirt up a little more and presses wet, open-mouthed kisses along Ryan’s spine and he feels the shivers of the body beneath him through his lips. He pauses.

“Ryan? Are you awake?”

No answer. It’s quiet in the room except for the hard beating of Shane’s heart. Okay then, he takes that as a sign to go on. With a slight shimmy, he moves his knees a little,  now co w ering over Ryan like a nightly assailant, ready to ravage the body beneath him. Which, if he’s being honest, he is. But with permission, which is important  to him and makes this thing actually  _hot_ _._

 

He slides his hand under Ryan’s shirt again, rubbing the muscular back until the man beneath him relaxes even more with a long exhale, melting into the mattress. Shane remembers that Ryan wanted him to talk, to comment on the experience and to objectify and use him, all supported by words.  So he licks his lips and thinks about things to say.

 

“You’re not waking up, are you?” He whispers, rubbing his palm over Ryan’s ribs. “You’ll keep dreaming on, Ryan and you don’t even have an idea what I’m doing to your body.”

He feels a vibration of a shaky breath under his hand and he reaches up with his free hand to stroke Ryan’s hair.

“Now, baby. I do need you to stay asleep for me, do you understand?” Ryan whimpers as Shane’s hand digs a bit under his body, touching the sensitive skin around his stomach. Shane shushes him, the soft _“s_ _ss_ _h_ _hhh_ _hh”_ long and drawn out as he braces himself over Ryan and brings his lips close to his ear.

“You don’t want to wake up now, baby. You better stay asleep. Because if you wake up, I will have to do all these things while you’re awake and I don’t know if you would like them.”

Falling into the persona of the man who snuck into this bedroom to touch Ryan while he’s asleep was strange at first, but he is getting a little less uncomfortable about it when he can hear Ryan whimper  under him and roll his hips ever so slightly against the mattress beneath him.

“Oh my sweet, innocent baby boy.” Shane lets his fingers dig a bit into Ryan’s skin as he pulls him on his side and the shiver that goes through Ryan’s whole body tells him he’s on the right track. “If you only knew what Daddy does to you in the dark of the night.” The sentence slips out before Shane has time to think about it and once he realizes what he said, his face flushes hot and red. Whoops, that got weird quick. They never talked about anything like a Daddy kink, but he can see how Ryan’s mouth falls open and feels the twitch in the other man’s hips as he slowly drags his fingers over the happy trail beneath Ryan’s belly button. Shane swallows as his fingers slip into Ryan’s underwear and meet with hardened, warm flesh. Alright then, not that weird, then.

 

“Look at that. My baby boy is all hard for me. Just for me. Nobody else can have you the way Daddy has you, isn’t that right?”

He starts to kiss Ryan’s cheek, his neck, his still clothed shoulder and then he picks up speed and peppers kisses over Ryan’s neck and the back of it. His teeth nip at warm skin while his fingers close around Ryan’s  erection and he can feel more than he hears Ryan’s breath hitch  once more .

“This is mine, baby.” He growls, nipping oh-so-softly on Ryan’s skin. “All of you is mine. You’re my little toy, my little bitch. My boy to use as I please. My hole to fuck and my little sleeping beauty to play with.”

Shane pauses for a moment and he sees Ryan’s mouth open a little more, hears a shuddering breath and his eyes flicker over to Ryan’s hand where he sees fingers clench around the bell. A sudden wave of warmth floods through his stomach and he swallows a bit, overwhelmed. He is just trying to go with the flow and somehow, he has found  the way that Ryan likes being talked to  and it fills him with pride.

“Good boy.” He whispers as his fingertips start to dance over Ryan’s dick. He doesn’t have a lot of space to move, because his hand is trapped in Ryan’s underwear, but Ryan doesn’t seem to mind because he keens and his back arches a little as he moves against Shane’s touch.

“Hmmm, I want to see more of you, darling.” He whispers in Ryan’s ear before nipping at the lobe. His hand slips out of Ryan’s pants and he hears the whine of frustration before it’s suppressed. Shane moves a bit so he can curl his fingers in Ryan’s underwear and slowly, carefully work them down. Ryan stirs and shifts just a little but he doesn’t give any indication that he is waking up as Shane slips off the boxers. By now, Ryan is half hard and Shane lets his fingers dance over his dick before he moves down to tickle the balls a little. Then, he slowly puts a hand under Ryan’s knee and waits for an exhale to push against the leg. It’s careful and slow and Ryan only snuffles a little as he escapes the tickle of Shane’s fingers against the back of his knee. One leg pulls up towards Ryan’s chest and he is mostly on his stomach now, naked from the waist down and _presenting._ With his leg up, Shane only has to part Ryan’s ass cheeks a little bit to look at his hole- and he almost falls off the bed.

What he sees is Ryan’s  hole, glistening and just a bit reddened and Shane realizes that Ryan fingered himself while Shane was “watching the movie”, that he put his lubed up fingers inside of himself  to prepare , maybe thinking about Shane slipping into the room and touching him, opening him up, fucking him-

Shane hisses through his teeth and his fingers dig into the soft flesh of Ryan’s ass. Ryan wiggles, barely visible but Shane  _feels_ the ass push upwards, asking for the touch, asking for more and Shane could lose his mind right then and there.

“Oh, my little baby boy was _dirty_.” He groans as he pulls Ryan’s cheeks apart. “Did you want my cock, baby? Did you think about Daddy deep inside of you while you fingered yourself?” He puts his thumb against Ryan’s entrance and starts rubbing against it in circles, teasing the muscle. “Looks like you want me deep inside of you, baby.  Do you want me to fuck you? To shove my cock deep inside of you until I bottom out? You better tell me now if you have any objections.”

He grins, because this is the moment of truth. Ryan can shake or drop the bell, or even break the scene completely by “waking up”, he can tell Shane off or re-establish the situation. But nothing happens. Nothing but Ryan’s continuous,  deep breaths and the bell clutched in his hand.  _Well then._

Shane hums and crawls over Ryan, looming above his form.

“You are such a depraved little boy,” he growls, slowly reaching for the bedside table. “You want your Daddy to fuck you?” He presses his thumb harder against Ryan’s hole and it slips in, causing the body beneath him to stir. “Do you want him to fuck you raw, too? Thrust into you till he fills you with his cum? Do you want to be my little cumdump, baby?”

Ryan  _whines_ and he rolls on his stomach again, ass still pushing in the air and against Shane’s hand. The thumb slides deeper and Shane quickly rummages around the drawer for the bottle of lube. It’s right on top and in front, of course and he pushes the drawer shut.

“Still asleep, baby boy?” He whispers and Ryan stills beneath him. “Good.” Shane manages to growl. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you through it. I will leave you dripping with my seed, something to remember tonight by when you wake up.” He lets go of Ryan’s ass to cover his fingers in lube.

“You made me all hard, baby boy, so Daddy has to be naughty and use you to cum, you understand, right?” He rubs his fingers against Ryan’s hole, slicking it up even more. “It’s your fault after all, baby…”

With that, his fingers press in and he can feel Ryan’s ass lift against him.

“I see,” he growls into Ryan’s ear. “You’re that eager for me even in your sleep?”

Ryan is writ h ing now and Shane can see him trying to  fight against it. A part of him wants to tell Ryan to stop pretending, to wrap all his limbs around Shane and ask him for whatever he wants, but he knows that pretending to be asleep is what really gets Ryan riled up right now, so he doesn’t. Instead he slowly and carefully drags his fingers over Ryan’s throat, waiting. Then-

“Daddy?” Ryan breathes out, his legs spreading just a little, pushing out his ass more. “Daddy is that you?”

Shane braces himself over Ryan’s body, one hand pushing his pants and underwear down.

“Hush, baby boy.” He says. “It’s just a naughty little dream you’re having. Your daddy is here to protect you. He would never do something like _this_.” His fingers squeeze Ryan’s erection and he hears the whine underneath him.

Ryan pushes against the fingers inside of him and his mouth drops open with a shaky breath.

“Oh… oh, _daddy._ ” He groans and Shane finds it hard to swallow. “I feel so strange, I feel so… hot. I think I like this dream…”

Shane bites back a noise and leans down to kiss Ryan’s neck, then his mouth, shuddering when he feels his lips stay lax beneath his.

“It’s okay, baby. Enjoy your dream. Go back to sleep. It’s nothing. You’re okay, baby. You can trust daddy.” The words keep pouring out of his mouth and he nearly cringes at the cliché of it but Ryan whimpers and grinds down against his fingers so Shane’s second knuckle passes the tight ring of muscle.

“Sleep, baby boy. It’s okay. I got you.” He strokes Ryan’s face and sees it grow lax, feels the body underneath him relax as he starts to spread his fingers, starts to work Ryan open. “You’re such a good boy.” He whispers as he feels Ryan open up to him.

Shane spends a lot of time fingering Ryan to get him to loosen up. So much time, that he reaches a point where he can hear the frustration in the little gasps and moans his boyfriend is producing while he fingerfucks him. Ryan’s dick is hard, but he had squirmed away when Shane tried to jerk him off, so he assumes Ryan wants to come from his dick.

As Shane lines up his lube slick cock with Ryan’s hole, he pauses as the head presses against the opening.

“Baby,” he hisses. “I’m going to fuck you now. I’ll fuck you deep and hard and full, until you are dripping with my cum.” He waits for a moment, glancing over to the bell still clasped in Ryan’s hand. He reaches down and cups Ryan’s other hand in his. “Are you going to be my good little boy? Will you take Daddy’s cock and Daddy’s seed?”

The fingers of Ryan’s hand curl around his and squeeze and Shane shudders.

“Good boy.” He whispers and slowly, carefully pushes his hips forward. The head of his dick slides in and after that, he keeps pushing, pushing, pushing until his hips are flush with Ryan’s ass. Ryan doesn’t even stir once and Shane feels how dry his throat is.

 

“You need to be strong for Daddy now, baby.” He groans. “You made Daddy hard and now you have to endure this, okay?” He slowly pulls out and pushes back in, not thrusting yet but just enjoying the tight, hot feeling of Ryan around him. When he shoves in a little harder, he hears Ryan whimper and sees him twitch, but Ryan makes no move to push Shane away or drop the bell. In fact, he pulls it closer to his chest, mouth standing open and hips gyrating just a little.

“God, Ryan.” He groans. “You’re so good for me.” His hips cant a little faster now and he sees Ryan flinch with like every second thrust. “Stay asleep for me, baby. Sleep tight and let me use your hole, alright? You’re so good for me, so soft and warm and open, ready to take me into your tight ass...”

Ryan whines and starts pushing back against Shane’s thrusts, little pants fanning out over the sheets under his cheek. Shane grins and runs a hand through Ryan’s hair as he keeps thrusting.

“Sleep tight, baby. I’ll give you what you want, you just wait. You’ll wake up with my seed deep in your body, my little creampuff, all filled and claimed by me. Maybe you’ll drip all day, feel what it’s like to belong to me, huh? Do you want that? You need to wake up and tell me no if you don’t.”

Ryan’s shoulders and arms grow completely lax underneath him, while he still is tight around Shane’s dick. Ryan’s ass clenches, gyrates, determined to milk him dry while his upper body melts into the mattress. Shane grunts and clenches his teeth together as he pushes all the way in and grinds, circling his hips until he is cumming, filling Ryan up with quick, hot spurts and when he places a hand on Ryan’s spine he feels him shudder.

“Good boy.” He growls, stroking Ryan’s back before slipping a hand around his hip, reaching for his dick. “Such a good little hole, sucking my cum for me, taking it it in your body.” He wraps his fist around Ryan’s dick and starts jerking him. His boyfriend is hard and throbbing and pulses precum over Shane’s fingers. It doesn’t take long to get him off.

When Ryan comes, his hips twitch again, his hole clenches around Shane’s softening dick and his release spurts in such a wide arch that the first shot goes over the edge of the mattress. Shane almost laughs as he keeps jerking Ryan through it, feels his hole suck on his dick greedily and sees the warm, lax body shudder underneath him.

“Good.” He murmurs and leans down to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “Good little sleepy slut.” Ryan’s breath stutters.

Shane is about to pull out when Ryan stirs a bit and his eyelids flutter.

“Daddy?” His voice is rough and thick as if he really just woke up. “What’s happening?”

Shane slowly, carefully lies down behind Ryan, his dick still deep in his ass while he wraps an arm around him and kisses the back of his neck.

“Nothing, baby boy. It’s all fine. You just had a dream. I’m here. I’ll protect you.”  
It sounds fucked up, even though it’s a game and for a moment, Shane isn’t sure if he said the right thing.

 

But then Ryan melts in his arms, clenches his hole around Shane’s soft dick once more and sighs so deeply that it causes something inside of Shane to stir.

“Okay, Daddy.” He says softly. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Shane kisses the back of Ryan’s neck and pulls him close, the two of them still connected and his load in Ryan’s ass plugged by his dick.

“That’s okay baby. I got you.”

Ryan sighs and buries himself as close as possible to Shane.

“Thank you, Shane.” He whispers as he places the bell next to their pillows, hand coming down to cover Shane’s on Ryan’s stomach. Shane smiles softly.

“Any time, Ryan.” He stretches to kiss Ryan’s cheek and sees the corner of his dimpled smile.

“I love you.” Shane adds, feeling a surge of emotion as Ryan curls up in his arms and keens happily.

“I love you, too.” Ryan hums and they hold onto each other, warm and happy until actual sleep takes them.


End file.
